


What are you hiding in those pants of yours? Is it fluffy?

by PickyStoryFanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickyStoryFanatic/pseuds/PickyStoryFanatic
Summary: Keith has a tail.





	What are you hiding in those pants of yours? Is it fluffy?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so open for comments, how you like the idea, my writing style, if there was something in particular that struck you- it's all good.  
> Also, I am looking for a beta reader- someone who looks over the work, spotting mistakes and giving me all-around feedback. I dont write alot so it shouldn't take too much time.  
> Anyway, happy reading!

Keith's eyes bugged and the rest of his face went slack with momentary horror.

“Keith, what's with that face?” asked Pidge.

“Um… nothing,” he replied with a small voice, not convincing any of them. 

“Keith, tell us what's wrong,” Allura commanded.

“You aren't feeling any kind of violent instincts are you?” Coran inquired.

“Oh, uh, no. Nothing like that. It's just that…” His face seemed to grow more purple. “Um, do Galra have tails?”

Allura whose face has been mildly severe throughout this whole thing looked confused before her frown cracked into a very small smile. “Yes, they do at birth, but almost all have it docked.” 

“Ah. Okay, well I'm just going to go to my room no-”

“Do you have a tail?” yelled Lance and Hunk. From the other side of the room, Pidge let out a squeak-like gasp.

Keith’s face was a very dark purple now. “I'll be going now.” Before he could disappear out the door, Coran appeared in front of it, his mustache all perked up. 

“Oh, I think we need to check on this. We need to know everything we can about what is happening.”

“For science.” Pidge supplied helpfully.

“Yeah, for science! Let us see your tail!” Lance was already moving towards the purple boy while Keith dashed away.

“You don't need to see this! Lance, no-” They ran around the room until Keith was finally backed into a corner. 

Somehow Lance managed to get Keith on the ground. Keith had always been the better brawler, but he seemed unsure of himself and his new claws. Lance was probably only able to pin him because he hadn't been fighting very hard. 

“Get the quiznak off of me,” Keith growled-literally growled. 

Lance just reached back and ruffled the pinned boy’s hair. “You are trying to be scary but, dude, I cannot take you seriously cause I just look over here and see your little bunny tail twitch in annoyance.” 

“Lance, get out of my pants!”


End file.
